This core will provide the basic infrastructure that supports the operational plan and day-to-day functioning of the center. The components of the core are structured so that each support function has a circumscribed focus, which will be implemented by the director and co-director, Drs. Tapert and Schulteis. The unique expertise of Dr. Tapert in recruitment and assessment suggested a logical integration of these support functions into an Administrative Core to best service the needs of the Center. The specific aims of this Core are: (1) to provide the administrative infrastructure across all projects and center functions;(2) to establish a uniform, validated, and reliable recruitment, screening, and assessment pathway;and (3) to provide the database and information technology infrastructure that will support efficient data analysis for all projects, communication between center members, and information distribution. By accomplishing these aims, the core will (1) enable efficient administrative support to CIDIA investigators through the provision of coordinated grants management, human subjects protections procedures, human resources assistance, and other administrative functions;(2) disseminate information about CIDIA research activities and programs within UCSD and with potential outside collaborators to encourage new collaborations and mentorship of new investigators who will do translational research relevant to interoceptive dysregulation in drug addiction;and (3) provide timely recruitment and accurate yet efficient clinical assessment functions for the human studies. Administrative functions to assure smooth operation of the Center include organizing meetings, seminars, and visits from consultants and advisors;organizing documentation to IRB, lACUC, and other entities, purchasing, and travel arrangements for Projects 1, 2, and 3. Recruitment and assessment will serve Projects 1 and 2. Information technology functions include set up and maintenance of secure and accurate data entry systems, maintenance of data security, data backup, and software maintenance for Projects 1, 2, and 3.